Itachi X You
by ITACHIxYOU
Summary: You're captured by Akatsuki for your skill, only to find out that another member or two wants you for a different reason. Dun dun dun!
1. Part 1

You are out training in the forest one day when someone sneaks up from behind you and puts you in a choke hold!

You struggle trying to free yourself out of their grip, but it only tightens.

"W-what do you want?! Who are you!?" you manage to get out as you continue struggling. The person doesn't reply instead they pull you towards them. Their voice is low and rasy.

"You don't need to know." they say, their breath fanning your face. The tall trees reaching for the sky, the wind blowing the leaves in all directions. You smell the stench of smoke and alcohol, indicating that the person holding you was either drunk, or barely drunk.

'I could use this to my advantage!' you think. 'But then again...' You're thoughts are interrupted by a painfilled groan. The persons grip on you eased allowing you to slip out of their grasp. You turn around and get in a fighting stance, only to be completely shocked by the scene before you.

You turn around, only to see Kisame, in the fighting stance, but slightly wobbled. 'Probably had too much sake,' you think. He comes at you with a punch, but you easily dodge and trip him. He falls face down on the ground, mumbling something incomprehensible. You laugh and run away before he gets up.

It's been around 10 minutes since you left Kisame, and you continued your training a mile farther into the forest. Just as you were practicing your new jutsu on a helpless squirrel, someone ELSE comes up behind you and grabs you in a tight hold. "Come with me," he says. The voice is soft and smooth, and it's obviously someone different this time.

'Greaaat.' you thought as you walked backwards following him. You started to think of a plan to escape his grip but then you were hit sharply in the back of the neck. You stumbled foward and took a look back, only to see Itachi standing there as you fell into the welcoming arms of unconciousness.

Itachi watched as you started falling and quickly caught you with ease. His crimson eyes turning to see that Kisame was mere feet from him swaying from side to side.

"Hah! We caught her!" he said drunkly, holding one hand up in satisfaction at their 'teamwork'. Itachi just stared at Kisame unemotionally.

"Let's go." said Itachi, his voice cold. Itachi turned from him carrying you on his shoulder and walking to the Akatsuki base.

"Right." replied Kisame as he fell face first into the dirt. He lifted his head up but Itachi was already out of site.

Your eyes slowly opened to see a gray ceiling above you. You were lying down on some sort of cot. You slowly came to the realization that you had been kidnapped by Itachi.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the one you were thinking of right then walked in.

"Why did you kidnap me?!" you yelled, jumping up.

Itachi looked at you blankly. It seemed like forever before he replied. "Leader wants your powers.

You look at him with disbelief. "My powers? Are you sure you're not getting me mixed up with some great, powerful ninja?"

Itachi kept that emotionless expression on his face as he said, "Even if I did, it doesn't matter." He swiftly walked over to you, coming inches away from your face, as he continued, "I want you for different reasons anyway."

You just looked up at Itachi in shock and horror. You opened and closed your mouth for a few moments before anything came out.

"F-for different r-reasons..?" you repeated as a question as you continued to look at him in shock. He looked at you with his deep crimson eyes for a long time staying silent.

"Yes." was his cool reply, as he grabbed your wrists and closed the gap between you two in a possessive kiss. You gasped at the contact giving him access to your mouth. He thrust his tounge in your craven memorizing every detail. You're eyes widen and you try to push him away from you, but he has a strong grip on your hands. Tears brim your eyelashes as he continues to kiss you. The fall down your cheeks and he lets go of you and backs away. Turning he walks away leaving you in total shock at what just happened. He closed the door, and locked it leaving you to just stared at it with tearful eyes hoping that that was all he was going to do.

You just sat back down on the bed, in total shock, tears falling down your cheeks. Who knew the infamous Itachi could be so... so...

You fell down on your back, thinking about what just happened. How did Itachi even know you?! You sighed.

Hours passed before the door opened again. This time, though, it was Kisame. "Leader wants to talk to you," he said. "Now!"

You started getting a little scared, still jumpy from what happened earlier. You followed Kisame closely, and you could smell that he was still drunk, perhaps even more than before. As you passed through hallways filled with doors, you wondered how huge the Akatsuki hideout was.  


Minutes later, you passed what looked like the exit. Taking one more glance at Kisame, who was swaying slightly in front of you, you bolted for the door and escaped to freedom. When you were already yards outside the hideout, you heard a "Hey!" come from back inside. You chuckled to yourself, having outsmarted him again.

You were running as fast as you could, afraid of patrols walking around outside. You had gotten quite a ways away when you were tripped into a huge mud puddle, getting it all over your outfit. You looked around for the stick or whatever your foot caught on, only to see someone clad in the Akatsuki cloak.

"Well look who escaped, yea."

You looked up to see a blond male looking down at you. Getting to your knees you wipped some mud off your face so you could see better, but was stopped when said male grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you to your feet. You tried to pry his hand off you but it wouldn't budge. Next you could feel yourself walking, though you knew that you weren't making yourself walk. You looked down to see what looked to be chakra in forms of string attached to your legs making you walk.

"As Kisame had said, Leader wants to speak to you." said a red haired male as his fingers moved making you walk into the base again. The blond male still had a hold on you, making it impossible to escape. So once again you were walking through the halls of the base, passing door after door, hallway after hallway.

"You never should have tried to escape, yeah. Now Leader is going to give you a horrible punishment, yeah." said the male smiling, the bangs covering his left eye maing the smile seem horribly evil. You looked down in despair the mud on you drying and become crusty. Suddenly you stopped walking, you looked up to see that there was a tall double-door. The red haired male, who didn't talk except for that once opened the door leading into a dark chamber whose only source of light were a few lit candles. As you looked around the chamber you could feel someone's intense gaze on you, you looked to where you left the gaze coming from only to lock gazes with the one person you hoped you wouldn't have to see.

"Itachi..." you whispered, your voice full of horror as he continued looking at you.

He looked at you, his face still expressionless. "Ahem," you heard a voice from the other side of the room say. "It is not him you are here to see."

You looked over at the source of the voice to see a chair turned around with the back to you. Obviously, this "leader" didn't want to reveal what he looked like.

"I have heard about your exceptional powers, and how you haven't always gotten along with the other shinobi in Konoha," the leader stated. "We thought you'd be a perfect addition to the Akatsuki. You won't be a prisoner forever, you know. The sooner you get used to being an S-class criminal, the better."  


You were starting to get nervous. They really thought you were that good? You noticed Deidara, standing next to you, with a look in his eyes that showed he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in this room at all.

"That is all," Leader said. "You may go to your room now. Itachi will be the one watching over you until you fully accept us. Expect to go out training with him later today."

You stood in full shock. Itachi was supposed to watch over you?! That was the worst thing to ever happen!

"Go now," Leader said. He sounded irritated, making you scared.

"Y-yes," you stammered. You started to bolt out the door, only to be stopped by Itachi. When did he get over here?

"I suppose you know the way to your room?" Itachi questioned, slightly raising one eyebrow.

You blushed, getting really embarrassed, considering four Akatsuki members were in this room. "Well," you started. "Not really..."

As Itachi led you to your room, you spotted an unfamiliar face walk past. His face was emotionless and his eyes were cold. You slightly shivered at the sight of him, walking just a little bit faster.

"You don't have to break a sweat. He's just Koske," Itachi said, not sounding like he cared at all.  
"Who's that?" You ask, clueless as Tobi was when he was high. Koske, like I said, was the old new member before Leader wanted you."  
"Oh.."

The two of you continue to walk and finally reach the room. You are suddenly pushed in and you hear the click of he door locking. You turn around and, you guessed it, Itachi was standing right there. You slightly blush as he backs you into a wall.

You looked at him fearfully as he takes a step towards you. You're blush increasing as he stands infront of you looking down as he takes his hand and puts it on your cheek, rubbing it softly. His crimson eyes still holding no emotion whatsoever.

"W-what are you doing?" you asked his face inching closer to yours.

"This..." he said smoothly, before placing his lips forcefully upon yours. This time though, you don't do anything knowing that if you opened your mouth the slightest he would stick his tounge in. You continued standing there as Itachi kissed you, suddenly the kiss grew softer and actually... passionate 

making you want to kiss back.

'No! This is an S-call criminal!,' you thought. 'But he's a great kisser... wait what am I thinking!' You couldn't take it, losing all self control you kissed him back, equally as passionate. He licks your bottom lip asking for entrance, you hesitantly oblige by slowly opening your lips. He plunges his tongue in your mouth wrestling your tounge for dominance. Suddenly a loud bang on the door causes you two to break apart. You gasp for air as does he.

"Open the door!" shouted someone, their voice filled with impatience. Itachi strode over to the door, unlocked it and their stood...

"Itachi? Why was the door locked?" a woman with blue hair asked, perplexed.

He remained expressionless as he replied. "I was explaining the rules of the base to our new addition," he said. "I didn't want anyone bothering us.

The woman sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Itachi. "Well it's time for dinner. Get the girl and hurry up."

You just watched their conversation, speechless. There was another girl in Akatsuki? This would be good, if she didn't seem so mean. You followed Itachi down the hall, past many many doors, into the kitchen.

You were surprised to see a delicious looking dinner, made mostly from fish, sitting on the table. She recognized some people already sitting at the table: Kisame, Deidara, the red-haired man, and Koske. There was, however, a man in an orange mask with a swirl on it, and a man with half of his face white and half of it black. This guy also had what looked like a giant venus fly trap on his head.

You sat down unsurely. The woman introduced everyone, and proceeded to explain more. "My name is Konan. Leader will not be joining us. There are also two more people in patrol around Konoha. With that set aside, go ahead and eat. You're lucky we feed you."


	2. Part 2

You weren't really that hungry, but you ate anyway to be polite

Through the whole meal, you secretly snuck glances at Itachi, who in turn was looking at you throughout the whole meal. You looked across the table to see that everyone but Kisame was eating fish. You wanted to ask why, but were afraid of what the other members would say. Especially Deidara, who seemed to like to tease you.

"Tobi is wondering if the girl is done with the food," said the guy with the swirly orange mask. You look up in at him in shock and slowly point at yourself to see if he's referring to you. He nods his head yes.

"Oh... um... yes. I'm done," you say, embarrassed cause everyone is now looking at you.

"Can I eat her?" asked the man with the Venus fly-trap around his head, causing the embarrassment to fade into pure terror.

"Huh?!" you practically shout.

"Zetsu, you know better then to ask. You are not to eat anyone here in the Akatsuki," scolded Konan.

"Um... may I be excused?" you ask, not looking at anything but your half empty plate.

"Oh. Yes, you may," said Konan as if realizing you were there. "Itachi, take her back to her room." Itachi stood and signaled you to follow him. You stood and waved to everyone at the table, bowing respectfully as you exited.

You two were walking down the hall quietly. You were afraid to break the silence -- then, you reached your room. Guessing Itachi might want to be passionate with you again, you nervously walk in. Surprisingly, Itachi just leaves you in your room. You hear someone knocking at the door. It's Koske.

"Itachi-sama wanted you to have this note," he said, as cold as he looked before.

He handed you the note and left without a sound. You open the note and it says:

_Meet me in the dining room at midnight...or else._

You stared at it for a moment blankly then put it on a table in your room. You plopped your butt onto the bed, laid down, then looked at the ceiling.

'What does he mean, or else?' you wonder to yourself.

You sit up and look at the clock on the wall. 11:49 PM. 11 minutes.

* * *

A/N: Well, whaddya think? This whole series is written on a RP forum by Checkers, Ax, Toki, and Al-E. So... erm... yea. Because it's written by 4 people, we made a special FF account for just this story. Yea. IDK what else. We luv joo allz!


	3. Part 3

"Tobi thinks the new girl is funny," Tobi says to Deidara

"Hn, why?" Deidara replies.

"Deidara-sama," Tobi starts. "She kept looking at Itachi-sama at dinner today..."

"Hn." Deidara dozed off.

"Tobi wishes you goodnight, Deidara-sempai," Tobi says, leaving Deidara's room.

He walks down the hallway and sees you nervously walking towards the dining room. He pauses for a moment, but decides to skip to his room peacefully.

_'Was that Tobi?'_

You continue to walk and glance up at the clock in the hallway: 11:55. It would take you only 2 minutes to reach the dining room. What if you saw Itachi? You reach the dining room doors.

You look at it hesitantly, wondering if you should just go back and lock yourself in your room, but you remember the note.

_Or else…" _That part kept ringing through your head.

'Forget it!' you think and get ready to run to your room when you bump into something sturdy. You look up and see the exact man you're trying to get away from.

"I...Itachi..." you whisper as he stares down at you.

After a few moments of silence he says, "Where were you going?" You try to look at anything but him but his eyes are boring into your form, making you uncomfortable. Inwardly sighing in defeat, you turn back to the dining room.

"To... the dining room," you say. Itachi smirks, but you don't see it. Instead, you open the double doors with shaky hands. Entering the large room, you turn to see that Itachi is closing the doors behind him and turning the lock, making you feel very insecure.

'Please... don't let _that_ happen... please,' you think as you feel your eyes watering slightly. You wipe your eyes before he can see, but with his Sharingan activated he sees easily. He doesn't say anything, though. He turns to you and takes a step forward. And another, then another, until he's directly in front of you. You continue to look at the floor. He slowly raises his hand to your chin and lifts your face to look at him. His crimson eyes look into your eyes, his holding no emotion, and yours holding fear, despair, and regret.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" you ask as you close your eyes, unable to look at him. He sighs.

"You would be surprised by the things you do to me," he replies a few seconds later, making you open your eyes in shock.

You feel something crawl up your back. 'A bug?' you think. 'No...not a bu-AHHH!'

Itachi's hand.

"I-itachi..."You start to protest, but you feel his warm lips press against yours. His hand still lurking up...and up...

You hear a knock at the door. 'YOSH! Someone's here to save me!' you think.

"Ignore it." Your mouth feels cold as his breath sweeps across your shocked mouth. The knocking stops.

'No...please...someone...' Itachi smashes you against the wall, kissing you passionately.

'No! I don't want this!' you shout in your head, trying to push Itachi back but failing miserably. His hand slips to the curve of your back, pressing you against him. He gently bites your bottom lip, hoping you'll give into his antics and kiss him back. You don't, though, which causes him to get slightly mad. He forcefully opens your mouth with his. You suddenly get an idea. You close your mouth on his tongue, causing Itachi to pull away. You taste blood... his blood. You see a small trickle of red liquid in the corner of his mouth.

"You..." he says with a glare you've never seen on his face before. "YOU!!"

"Itachi...I really don't want to do thi-" you start to say, trying to get to the door and run.

Itachi grabs your hand as you attempt your getaway. He pulls you into a tight hug...kind of thing...and uses his mad ninja skills to fly out the window onto a tree.

"ITACHI!" You scream from your acrophobia.

"What kind of ninja are you? Afraid of heights and such?" he questions.

"I'm not a normal ninja," you tell him, not looking at the ground and clinging to his cloak, hoping you won't fall. Itachi smirks at you clinging to him and puts his arms around you to hold you there. You then realize what you're doing and step back, falling from the tree. You scream and hide your face, waiting for the pain of the impact. It never comes. Slowly, you open your eyes one at a time, and see that you are inches from the ground.

You fearfully open your eyes, only to see Sakura holding on to you.

"What?!" you scream.

"I got sent by the Leaf Village to rescue you!" Sakura answers, smiling.

"HAH! You're so weak that I could kill you in less than a second!" Itachi says, smirking.

Sakura steps in front of you, as determined as if she would be to save Sasuke. She poses like she would do a jutsu, but Itachi is too fast!

"Wah!" Sakura screams as Itachi throws a clutter of kunai at her. She dodges them easily, though, and jumps into the air. You just stand there, scared at what might happen in this fateful battle. You wanted to help Sakura, but were scared of what all the Akatsuki were going to do to you. Speaking of which, they might come out any second now. It was the middle of the night, after all, and the battle might wake them up.

You're startled out of your thoughts, though, when Sakura lands back on the ground with a loud punch, crushing the ground under you. Itachi's too quick, though, and jumps out of the way. You notice that they both look very into the fight, so you turn around and start running away, hoping Itachi won't notice.

It's not Itachi you should be worried about, though, when you hear Sakura's outburst. "Go, -chan! You can get away! I'll take care of him!" You hit your forehead with your palm and stop running, knowing it's no use now.

You realize you're right as Itachi suddenly appears in front of you. "Let's not be distracted by her," he whispers, grabbing you by the waist and running into the forest nearby. You take one look back and see Sakura lying on the ground, passed out with several limbs bent the wrong way. You send a silent prayer, and wonder what Itachi's going to do with you now.


	4. Part 4

"Don't try to get away. You know I'd find you anyways," Itachi smirks.

"What do you freaking want with me?! I barely even know you, and you barely even know me!" you rage on.

"HAH! You don't know what I'm capable of. I'm ITACHI UCHIHA. I'm the one who MURDERED my whole clan without any help, became and ANBU leader at the mere age of 13! You don't know who you're dealing with, ."

"You're right, I don't! I have no chance against you..."

He leads you back to the base, and then his room. You're slammed onto the bed, which is surprisingly comfy. You feel small beads of sweat roll down your forehead. Something warm touches your arm, rubbing it.

_Where am I?_

The sensation soothes you. You feel drowsy...

You wake up to see rays of sunshine coming from the window behind you. You feel something warm surrounding you, and close your eyes, sighing out of happiness. The bed you're laying on is so comfy. . . Wait...

And then it hits you.

You suddenly let out a small scream and shoot up, your hair flying all over you face. You turn around sharply to find Itachi lying there, chest bare, smirking at you. You widen your eyes and scramble out of the bed to find all your clothes still on you and in tact. Thank god. You shoot a last glare at Itachi before stomping out of the room, almost colliding with a drowsy Deidara. He gets a confused look on his face you run hurriedly to your room, avoiding eye contact. The blond merely shrugs it off, though, and continues on his way to the kitchen.

You, on the other hand, slam your door shut as you reach it. 'How dare he!' you think. Sitting on your bed and pouting, you think the situation over.

And you can't help but remember how nice it felt in his arms...

_Why am I feeling this? He freakin' kidnapped me..._

"Hi -chaaan!" You hear Tobi greet.

"Oi..." you say, rubbing your head. All of this is confusing to you...

"Is something wrong, -chan?" Tobi asks, politely. He seems to be your only friend.

"Nothing, Tobi..."

You wave goodbye as you enter your room. What's this? A cloak...you don't remember having one. You approach it carefully, poke it, then pick it up.

"What are you doing?" You hear a voice behind you.

You swiftly turn around. You see a half-naked teen... Koske?

"W-what are you doing in my room?" You blush at the sight.

"Your room? I remember this being mine..." He rubs the side of his head...

You remember him being cold and distant; why is he so different now?

"Y-your room?" you stutter uncertainly.

"Looks like someone's a little out of it this morning," Koske says to you, chuckling.

"Oh... well, um, I'm sorry for intruding," you say, a blush starting to creep up your face. You start to back out the room when he stops you.

"Wait." You look up, startled. "Why don't you stay and chat a little?"

You look at him with wide eyes, your face growing redder yet. What was this all about? Nonetheless, you accept.

"Um, okay," you reply, sitting down on a nearby chair. You look around the room. The layout is mostly like yours, except it looks a bit more... well, lived-in.

"So," Koske starts, obviously trying to break the ice, but then deciding to get straight to the point. "What has Itachi been doing to you?"

What?!


	5. Part 5

You shift uncomfortably as you slowly walk towards his bed.

_Should I sit down?_

"You know, it's just a bed...it won't eat you."

"I...I know..."

"Seriously though...what DID Itachi do to you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"I won't tell anyone...really.."

_Should I trust him?_

"Well, basically, he's like...umm...how to explain this?"

A loud bell rings. Konan's voice eminates throughout the room, hallway, and base.

"BREAKFAST!! Get here quick before Zetsu eats it all!"

"HEY! I'm a cannibal, I won't eat any of that crap!"

Zetsu seemed to refer to the bacon, eggs, and ham.

Koske escorts you to the dining room, but Itachi butts in.

"Hey, -chan, what are you doing with _HIM_?"

"I'm escorting Miss to breakfast. You can just move along, Itachi," Koske replied for you, cold as before.

"Well then," Itachi says, just as cold, shooting you a glare and then walking away. You look at him in fear, and then up at Koske.

"Um... um..." you start.

"No need to thank me," Koske says with a smile, of all things. "We'll talk more later." With that, he also walks away to get food, obviously not wanting to blow his reputation in front of the other Akatsuki.

You sigh and head off to get breakfast.

Who knows what else today would bring?

_I'm so confused...what's going on?_

You stare down at your feet and continue to follow Koske. Your cheeks flushed at his kindness, although it was still pretty harsh.

_Why do you feel this way around him? He's..just...I don't know anymore!_

You reach the dining room.

As Koske holds the door open for you, you see all the other members staring at you.

"Well well well, finally we can eat!" you hear Deidara exclaim, glaring at you.

"-chan, sit next to me and Dei-sempai!" Tobi greets.

Eating breakfast was an extremely uncomfortable experience. Not only did you have to eat next to a guy with an effervescent personality, but Itachi kept looking over, giving stabbing looks at Koske. You chased a sausage around your plate

"Is -chan ok?" Tobi popped out randomly.

"AUGH!" you cried falling off your chair.

"...Did Tobi scare you?" he asked.

"n-No. I'm just...stressed..." you reply, shaken.

You recover on your seat, and quietly finish your breakfast as everyone stared at you.

You quickly pace back to your room, without giving Koske or Itachi a thought, except to avoid them as much as possible. You enter your room and just sprawled on your bed, sighing.

"...What the heck was that all about?" a bemused voice rang.

You quickly sat up. "Why won't you leave me alone, Deidara?

"Because it's just so fun to see you suffer, hm," he replies, as entertained with life as ever.

You sigh loudly, almost grunting, and turn over on your bed, slamming your face into the pillow.

"Move aside, Deidara," a cold voice states. You sit up immediately.

"Kos...ke...?" you mutter absently, watching as Deidara is pushed out of the doorway.

"Whatever, hm," Deidara replies, no trace of enjoyment in his voice as he walks back down the hall.

"Useless little..." Koske mutters to himself. Realizing where he was again, he looks at you, his expression changing from utterly annoyed to happily satisfied. "So..." he starts.

* * *

And thar ya go! This is all we have so far... but... expect more.


	6. Part 6

"So..." you begin, also.

He opens his mouth as if he was to say something, but quickly snaps it shut. He walks towards you, only an inch taller than you. He leans in and your face turns a deep shade of red. His mouth is only millimeters away when someone knocks on the door.

_De ja vou._

"Uh... I'll get that..." Koske stammers as he heads to the door.

_What was that about..? My stomach's queasy..._

He tried to KISS you.

Koske opens the door, and who could it be?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi snarls in the doorway.

Koske glares at him. "I could ask you the same question, Uchiha."

Itachi doesn't answer. He pushes Koske away and storms over to you. "What happened? What did he do?!" he asks threateningly.

You shiver as he activates his Mangekyou Sharingan in his anger. "Uhh, nothing..." you simply say.

All of a sudden, he's rammed against the wall. "Stay away from her." Koske says, pinning Itachi to the wall. Itachi shoves him off and soon they're locked in an intense fight.

"Hey! Stop!" you cry in vain. They ignore you and keep socking each other.

"Hey! What's all the ruckus?!" Konan yells, entering your room. She sees Itachi and Koske fighting and separates them. "What's wrong with you two!?" she barks at them. Koske simply spits out some blood and wipes his mouth, not saying a word. Itachi's face is shadowed, as if he created his own veil of darkness.

"You two, come with me, we're going to have a chat with the leader." Konan says, walking out. But before she does, she gives you a death glare. Then, they're gone.

You fall back on your bed, trying to think things through.

_So__... were Koske and Itachi just fighting... over me? Impossible. What is it about me that they like so much?! I mean, I was just captured, because apparently, I'm good enough to be in the Akatsuki. Come to think of it, I haven't even done anything yet... And what was with that glare the blue-haired girl gave me? It's not like I asked them to fight. Heck, I asked them to stop!_

You groan loudly. Wow. Without Koske or Itachi around, it was pretty boring.

_I hope they don't get into too much trouble..._

"Hiiiiii, (blank)-chan!" a cheerful voice greets from the doorway.

"Tobi!" you yell, startled. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?"

"But the door was open..." Tobi whines.

_Oh yea... hehe..._

"And Tobi just wanted to play a game with (blank)-chan!"

"Okay, Tobi," you give in, chuckling a little. "What game?"

Tobi's shoulders rise in happiness as he laughs hysterically, causing you to look at him strangely.

"...What?" you ask, taking a step back in fear as Tobi suddenly stops laughing and looks at you.

"What game, you ask?" he chuckles. "How about hide-and-seek? You get to hide."

You nod your head, for there was no room to argue.

"Okay..." you say, running out of the room as Tobi starts to count.

_Where to hide, where to hide..._ you repeat in your head, looking for any place to hide.

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouts Tobi. You looked around frantically and spot a nearby door. You open it and step in, breathing heavily. You hear footsteps.

"(blank)-chan! Where are yooooooou?" asks Tobi as he passes the door you're hiding behind. You start laughing, but quickly cover your mouth.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" asks a cold voice behind you. You slowly look back in fear and scream at what you see before you.

"Wha-? Huh?" You look around, searching for the source of the voice. The lighting is so dim that you can barely see your own fingers wiggling in front of your face.

"I _said_, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

You jump at the sudden outburst.

_Who the heck is this?_

You back away, searching for the knob. You feel a silky Akatsuki cloak instead.

"Meep!'

"Answer the question."

_This guy ain't someone to mess around with..._ you think.

"I-I was just p-playing a game with T-T-Tobi..." you stutter. "H-he wanted to play hide-and-seek, and I... I..."

"Pathetic," you hear the mysterious man mutter. You sigh, thinking of how the situation might seem to him. _Looking at it from his perspective, I really must look pathetic._

"Just get the hell out," he orders. You let out a small squeak. This guy gives off a bad vibe. It's still pitch black, so you can't see, but his voice sounds rough, and he feels about average height, from when you had bumped into him.

"I said, get out!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" you reply immediately, and fumble around for the doorknob. As soon as you have it in your sweaty grip, you leave the room as fast as you can.

And of course, that leaves you exposed in the hallway, and you remember your game with Tobi. Right on cue, he comes skipping around the corner. "There you are!" After that encounter, you weren't really in the mood to run, and Tobi was fast.

"You're it!" he yells, tagging you hard.

"Sorry Tobi," you sigh. "I'm just not into this game anymore."

"Awwww." You can sense Tobi's sadness. Without any further contact, you drag your feet down the hall, back to your room.

_Who was that guy?!_


	7. Part 7

_Ugh. I hate those kind of people; they just get on my frikkin' nerves!_

As you're walking towards your room, Zetsu stops you.

"You know what? You've been nothing but trouble since you got here," says the black side.

"It wasn't her fault! I would smack you, but then I'd get hurt too..." says the white side, defending you.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know why I'm here!!"

You pout. Your mood is totally out of whack.

You're about to open your door, but Kisame, surprisingly sober, taps your shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Konan wants to see you..."

_Great. That's just great._

"U-um... Okay..." you stammer in reply to Kisame. "By the way... Where's Konan's room?"

"God," Kisame mutters under his breath. "It's room number ten." With that, he continues down the hall, deliberately bumping into your shoulder.

You sigh, turn around, and also head down the hall. You stop in front of a wooden door with the number ten on the brass plaque. It sounds like Koske and Itachi arguing inside.

Taking in a deep breath, you guide your hand to the cold doorknob...

Before you get the chance to open it, it swerves open (thank God it opens inward). Koske is about an inch away from your face after catching himself. Itachi storms to the doorway and sees the two of you.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET THE (bleep) NEAR HER!"

Koske just ignored Itachi and sent you a glance, while Itachi fumed, glaring at you, then at Koske. Itachi started walking towards you with an animal look in his eyes, roughly grabbing your arm before someone shouted,

"Let her go!"

It was a female's voice, stern and official. Itachi let go immediately, but scowled and walked away. Koske had watched from the side, not saying anything. A small smile formed on his lips as soon as Itachi passed, mumbling something about 'people interrupting'.

"(blank), come," stated Konan, turning and heading back into the office. You followed, slightly shaken at what happened just now.

Konan's office was neat and orderly. The walls were navy blue, with lighter blue flowers. A rectangular desk sat in the center, and two chairs faced it.

"Yes...?" you begin.

"What is with all the fighting?!"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't do anything! They're the ones that are freakin' appearing out of nowhere and making out with me!"

Konan rubbed her forehead as she looked to her feet and slammed the palm of her other hand on the desk.

"Don't you mess with me! Just 'cause you're new, it doesn't mean you can screw around with other members. We chose you for a reason, you know?"

_What, exactly, is this reason? _you wonder.

You sigh and plop down on one of the chairs.

Konan sighs and sits at her desk, folding her hands in front of her and resting her chin on them.

"Tell me... what has been going on?" she asks, trying to sound caring. You just slouch and look at the floor, unable to think of a way to put your strange encounters into words. You open your mouth to speak, but quickly close it to think about what you want to say a little bit more. Konan looks at you, waiting patiently.

"Well?"

You gulp.

_This might be my only chance..._ you think. You once again open your mouth to explain when...

An idea pops into your head. It's not the greatest, but it's something.

"Why do you want me in the Akatsuki? I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Haha. Various reasons..."

"Well, first of all, it wasn't Leader-sama who chose you; it was Itachi," she begins. "When Itachi proposed the idea of a new member, Koske protested, saying 'whenever we get a new member, someone will die', etc. Basically, Koske didn't want anyone to die. He is the most caring of our members, although he rarely shows it. On the other hand–"

The door swung open and the guy from the other night stormed in.

"KONAN!!"

You stare in shock at the man who just interrupted your meeting with Konan. You were getting some important information, too! Getting a look at him in the light rather than dark, you saw that he was actually quite handsome. His stunning blue eyes contrasted greatly with his pure black hair and grey tips. It looked like this guy should be in a modeling agency rather than a criminal organization.

Konan got immediate concern in her eyes. "What is it, Lance?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu are having grave troubles in a battle with some leaf ninja. Zetsu reported it to us."

Your ears perked up at this news. _Leaf ninja... could they be looking for me?!_

Konan sighed. "I want you and Koske to head off A.S.A.P. Do whatever it takes to save them. I feel like Akatsuki is weakening, and we can't afford to lose any more members after Sasori."

"Yes ma'am," the man apparently named Lance said. He ran off into the hallway, closing the door behind him. You could hear him yelling Koske's name.

_I hope Koske will be alright..._ you thought to yourself.


	8. Part 8

You are about to say something when the strangest looking girl comes in. She has neon green hair with bright purple streaks, and has huge sunglasses on. Her mouth is shaped in a huge smile and three others follow her in.

Your jaw drops slightly and you think, _How is SHE in the Akatsuki?!_

"...Uuuuum..." you stutter.

"Aloha lady person!" she smiles even wider. "I'm Toki, head tour guide of the Akatsuki Base How is your stay so far?"

You cannot even say a simple 'hello' to your new acquaintance because you are so flabbergasted.

"...Hello...??" She stares at you for a few moments, then says, "Oh well. I'm gonna go to Konoha My Kakuzu's there and I wanna buy him Ramen! Ta-ta for now peepz!"

She heads out the door, skipping, and you still cannot find any words to say.

"ANYWAYS," Konan continues, "Lance is one of our oldest members, even though no one knows much about him. He prefers to stay hidden."

You nod a small nod and hear strange music coming out of the room next door.

"Darn Tobi. Always listening to that weird Western+ music," Konan complains, walking out the door.

"It's what Delilah do to Tobi" Tobi sings.

"OMG I love this song!" you hear a voice yell from the room over. Curious, you walk out into the hallway and see a girl standing in the doorway to Tobi's room. She looked to be about 5'6" with short pure red hair and eccentric purple streaks. She was wearing a black tee and brown cargo pants.

_She's just like that one girl, Toki!_ you think to yourself.

"Oh ohhhhhhhh, oh ohhhhhhhhhhh" Tobi sang as the song came to an end. The girl in front of you started squeeing and sighed against the doorway, noticing you.

"Hey! You must be the new girl, . Pleased to meet you, I'm Saara."

"Oh... uhh... hi!" you say uncertainly.

She sighed. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I am in Akatsuki, and so is anyone else you see bearing any resemblance to me. You can't judge a book by its cover, right?" she said, winking. "Anyways, if you have some free time, I'd love to get to know you better." On that note, the strange girl ran into Tobi's room, bombarding his stereo for more music.

"...I'm kinda scared now..." You look to Konan for some help.

"Eh. Just ignore it," she sighs.

You walk slowly into Tobi's room and watch as Toki enters and starts to sing along, being purposefully tone-deaf. Tobi starts to do the shopping cart+2 when you hear a loud crash.

_Now, what could that be? UGH._ You sigh, getting used to the random events that occur in the base. You head out the door and are about a millimeter away from running into that familiar blonde.

"S-sorry..." you begin.

"Really? You should be, yeah," he mutters, seeming quite pissed.

_Maybe he has man PMS..._

He grumbles and walks away. You wonder what he was doing in Tobi's doorway...oh well.

The luminescent lights in the hallway flicker on and off. Suddenly, they flicker off once more, but do not reappear. You feel a strong, yet gentle, hand grab your elbow. It leads you to another room, or what you think is another room, and pulls you in. Before you can say anything, it covers your mouth.

"Shhhh...don't tell anyone about this," he says.

_T__hat voice...so familiar...Koske...?_

"Kos... ke...?" you mutter, shocked by what all what happening and starting to panic. You were afraid of the dark after all.

Beads of sweat start to run down your face. You could hear screaming and yelling from other rooms. _I have to stop being afraid! I'm a freaking ninja!_ Koske, or whoever it was, must have noticed your fear, as he pulled you close.

"I'll protect you..." he whispered into your ear. "Now follow me. I know where some candles are."

You reluctantly pulled away from his body and its warmth, keeping a hold of his hand and starting to walk. It was still pitch black, and you stumbled here and there.

Koske stopped, and seconds later, light flared. Finally getting a look at the room you two were in, it was like no other in the base. Books lined every wall, high up to the ceilings and down low to the ground. There must have been hundreds, maybe even a thousand. You noticed a bed in one corner. _This must be Koske's room..._ you thought.

"Listen," Koske whispered, roughly grabbing your shoulders. You let out a small 'meep' at his change in personality. Eyes wide as saucers, you stared at him, wondering what made him start to act like this.

"You need to know why the Akatsuki took you in. I was against it all along, but... majority rules, after all. Now listen closely, 'cause I'm gonna say this all fast. You-"

He was cut off abruptly when footsteps entered the room. "Koske?" Konan whispered. "Are you in here? Where's ? What's going on?!" Her voice was harsh now.

Koske was one step ahead of her. "When I noticed the lights go out, I came in here to find some candles, and found -chan on the way. She decided to accompany me." He handed the already lit candle to Konan, who looked rather taken aback, and lit another one.

"Now then. Shall we?"

+According to Ale, all things not Japanese is "western". Bear with me here.

+2 A dance move that looks like you're putting items on high up shelves in a grocery store XD


	9. Part 9

Koske resumes with the holdin-your-hand-just-cuz thing and leads you out. You see Konan with a small candle, which is about to die, and move a little closer to Koske.

Just as you, Koske, and Konan reached the hallway, the lights flickered back to life. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and returned to what they were doing before the interruption.

"Now, Koske," Konan said sternly, turning to face him as her candle died. "Lance has notified you of the mission?"

No matter how taken aback he was, he showed no trace of emotion on his now-cold face. "I've heard nothing about a mission."

"Goddamnit..." Konan muttered to herself. "He probably left by himself. Go accompany him now. Hidan and Kakuzu are having trouble in Konoha."

"Yes, Konan-sama," Koske replied evenly. He still showed no emotion. However, you could see the trace of sorrow as he looked at you, walking away to gather his things. You couldn't help but feel sorry for the fellow.

Having nothing to do, you wandered back to your room and plopped down on the bed. De ja vu`... you thought to yourself.

Hm... Haven't seen Itachi for a while... wonder what he's been up to. You drifted into a long-needed restful sleep, your thoughts about the Uchiha affecting your dreams to come...

Fast asleep, your eyes started to flicker open as bright sunlight danced through the room, making it impossible for you to sleep without curtains covering the windows. Wait... since when did we have windows in here? Well, whatever, you thought to yourself.

Swinging your legs over the side of your bed, you thanked whatever god was up there for letting you have a full night's sleep. Noticing you were still in yesterday's outfit, you changed and headed out of your room for breakfast, only to notice a familiar orange mask-adorner twirling up the hallway singing in a surprisingly in-key voice. "I'll stay with youuuuuu. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now, we'll run forever, I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with youuuuuuu!"

You sweatdropped, thinking it was too soon after waking up for you to be going through this. Luckily, he pirouetted right past you into a mysterious door down the hall. Not being quite the curious type, you ignored it and entered the kitchen to find it bustling with your fellow Akatsuki ninja.

"Hey, look who's awake," Kisame called.

"Took ya long enough," Deidara added in.

"Oh, shut up," you replied, too stressed to deal with their antics. Your dream last night had been quite a strange one, rather than your usual sweet and simple ones. This dream consisted of you being some sort of kitten thing that was being taken care of by Koske. Only when Koske took you to Tsunade to get your check-up, her office happened to be in the Uchiha Manor. She had left to get her tools which were on top of the Hokage monument, and while she was gone Itachi came in wearing his ANBU uniform and dog ears and stole you away. Koske, in the meantime, had been talking to Kakashi about the weather, which happened to be a lovely forecast of candles floating on all the clouds, which happened to be books. So, Itachi was running away with you, and you woke up.

I think I need to train, and try and get my life back in order...

After your few seconds of pondering, you take a cup of hot cocoa and step outside. The weather outside was cool, but not too cool. The sky was clear, but it wasn't too sunny yet. You sip the last bit of cocoa, set the mug down, and begin target practice with the birds. You were about to do the last sign of your jutsu when you were quietly interrupted by a strong hand grasping your mouth.

"No time to talk, come with me."

That voice was oh so familiar...

"Iahaoegchi?" you answer, his hand muffling your voice.

"...what?" He lifted his hand off your face and you turned to face him.

"Where have you been?..." you say, trying to remember the last time you saw him.

He looked at you with distant eyes and pulled you to him. His hug was a bit sudden, but it was also warm and comforting. For some odd reason, you really missed his surprise attacks. Perhaps, you were falling in love? No, you couldn't be...could you? You returned his hug and you could tell he was shocked. He stiffened for about a second or two, but softened up again.

"You know, I really think I missed you.." you start.

"Hn..." he sounded far off so you decided just to hug him.

"I've been...busy," he replied, answering your previous question, although it didn't help at all. "Konan gave me so many Kuso missions; I'm..sorry.."

You were surprised that he apologized. The once cold figure now stood before with a soft look in his dark eyes. How could this be?


	10. Part 10

"Oh…" you replied, flustered by his change of emotions, and his sincere apology. You guessed that this was something the Uchiha didn't do quite often. "Well… thank you, I suppose."

"Hn, yes." Itachi averted your eyes, and you thought you spied a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Well, like I said, there's no time to talk. We need to go." He swiftly and quite gracefully pulled you to him and picked you up in his arms, all of which took place in about two seconds. He then proceeded to run towards the forest. Fast.

A few minutes later and deep into the leafy enclosure, Itachi slowed to a halt and finally let you down from his arms. Taking a few seconds to regain your balance, you noticed Itachi brushing dust off his cloak absently. _It really seems like his mind has been elsewhere…_

"_____," Itachi said, drawing your attention. "We need to talk. There's a few things you need to know about Koske…"

You look over to the older Uchiha curiously.

_About… Koske?_ you thought absentmindedly.

"What do you mean about Koske?" you decide to ask, the dark aura emitting from Itachi making you uncomfortable.

Itachi turned so his back faced you, and looked down. He whispered, "He… he's jus—" Suddenly, a flash of tan, black, and red appeared before you and Itachi.

"Oi, Konan is looking for you –again-, Itachi-san," said an unknown girl formally, also wearing a cloak similar to Itachi's. A flash of anger appeared through Itachi's eyes as he looked at the girl emotionlessly.

"Hn," he answered, slipping his discarded cloak back on. "We'll finish this 'chat' later, _____."

You stared at the mysterious girl, absentmindedly nodding at what the Uchiha said before he ran back to the base.

The girl glanced at you briefly before saying, "Come along, _____. There are some things needed to be discussed."


	11. Part 11

"Am I finally going to learn what's going on around here?" you ask, exasperated.

"...Yes," the girl replies.

"...Okay..." you say.

"Come with me." She turns around briskly and starts walking deeper into the forest. You follow, examining her from behind. She has pure, thick black hair flowing just a bit past shoulder length. You estimate her height to be a couple of inches above five feet. It's hard to see much else of the girl, what with her wearing her cloak and all. When she finally stops and turns around, however, you catch the glint of blue eyes underneath jagged bangs. "I hope you can climb, _____."

"...What?" you stand there befuddled as the girl starts to climb a nearby tree, but decide that it'd be best to just climb up after her. She stops at about thirty feet in the air, and you both sit down on a sturdy branch. You have no idea what to say in the awkward silence that follows, until she breaks it.

"My name is Akasana. I've been a member in Akatsuki for a couple of years now, but haven't been very extravagant in my presence. If there's anything I do know, though, it's about Itachi and Koske." The girl's eyes glaze over, looking into the distance. You decide to call her back to the present.

"What exactly about them?" you ask uncertainly.

Akasana replies, her eyes still glazed. "You could call them opposites of a sort. See—"

"Akasana! We found youuu~!" a loud but slightly familiar voice blurts out. You look around frantically, trying to figure out where it came from, until two figures burst out of the trees to your left. Once your eyes focus, you can see that it's Saara and Emirii, standing on your branch, both decked in cloaks.

"Hey Akasana," Saara says, sitting down next to the girl. "What have you and _____ been up to?"

"I was telling her about Itachi... and Koske." Her eyes seem to have brightened at the sight of the two female members, who must be her friends.

"Oh... I see," adds Emirii, also taking a seat. "Mind if I help explain? Koske and I _are_ from the same village."

"Sure. _____ seems dying to know." It was true. You had a strained expression on your face. You were always so close to getting this secret information, but something always interrupted.

"Well," Emirii starts, "You may have heard that Itachi murdered his whole clan. It's true that he did, but he didn't want to. It was an order from the village elders, who thought his clan was getting too powerful. Itachi was very strong at that age, thirteen, I believe."

"So," Saara chimes in, "he didn't have much choice but to obey the elders. What he couldn't do, however, was kill his little brother. As a result of the mass murder, Itachi had to abandon his village, leaving everyone to think he was a horrible criminal. That's when he joined Akatsuki."

"So the whole point," Akasana concluded, "is that Itachi is more... caring, than some of our other members. Deep down, that is."

Emirii picked the story back up. "Now, with Koske, he seems caring when you first meet him. When you truly get to know him, however--"

"Ugh! What are you girls doing, un?" You hadn't even noticed Deidara come up until he was inhabiting the tree to your right. You looked up, startled.

"Oh, nothing really, we were just talking. What are YOU doing, huh? Stalking us or something?" Saara glared at Deidara.

The blond sighed. "Come back to the base, un. It's getting late." The three female members all got up, dusting off their cloaks, so you decided that you would follow too. The five of you took a leisurely pace jumping through the trees out of the forest. As you traveled, Emirii and Saara chatted with you, while Akasana and Deidara fell behind.

._._.

"Akasana, you know you're not supposed to talk to _____ about stuff like that, un." Deidara was speaking in a soft voice.

"No one will know. I just think it's so unfair that those two men keep playing with her while we stand around and look the other way," Akasana whispered back.

The artist sighed. "You know Leader finds things out. You're a great shinobi, but I don't want to risk anything happening to you for breaking the rules... You know how Saara felt after she found out about Sasori. Our members are strong, and that shouldn't happen to anyone else, especially for something like breaking a petty rule." Deidara jumped up ahead, leaving Akasana behind to sigh and think about what he had said.

._._.

The five shinobi walked at an easy pace, Akasana a couple feet behind the other four, staring up at the darkening sky.

"I'm so booooored," groaned Emirii, placing her hands behind her head and walking like that. Saara looked over to her, nudging her in the side to get her attention before whispering something in her ear. Both Saara and Emirii stopped walking and looked back at Akasana with wide smiles. Akasana looked confused for a moment before a grin appeared on her face. You and Deidara looked at the trio completely oblivious to what the three were thinking. Suddenly the three shouted, "PARTY!!!!" in unison, making you cover your ears and Deidara sweat-drop.

"That's all you three ever want to do," sighed Deidara, running his hand through his blond locks. Emirii, Saara, and Akasana continued to smile as they ran up to you.

"Want to throw a party with us, _____?" asked Emirii, hopefully.

"Uh...," you reply, quite unsure of what you're supposed to answer.

"We'll take that as a yes!" squealed Saara as she and Emirii both dragged you away from the spot you were previously in, before Deidara stood in front of them.

"We're not throwing a party!" he said angrily. "We still have things to be done."

The three, obviously close friends, pouted as you breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Deidaraaaaa," whimpered Akasana, her blue eyes glassy like she would cry any minute. Deidara gulped and quickly looked away, speaking in a softer tone.

"No is no, Akasana."

"We just want to have some fun, and nothing fun happens around here!" explained Saara, portraying a good point.

"You know you want to~," continued Emirii, smiling. You just stood in confusion, before slowly walking away from the four who seemed far from normal, and tip-toeing towards the base.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Deidara, making the other three girls turn to look at you.

"I was thinking the base..." you say, unsure. Deidara continued to look at you harshly, making you uncomfortable.

"Stop glaring at ___, Deidara. She's not doing anything bad!" cried out Akasana, avoiding Deidara's gaze when he looked down to her. Emirii and Saara both started whispering to each other, coming up with their plan to throw a party. Again, Deidara groaned.

"Fine, fine, we'll throw the freakin' party, already!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "Can we just go now?"

Akasana, Saara, and Emirii all grinned in satisfaction then turned to you.

"You do want help with the party, don't you ____?" questioned Saara. You nodded, figuring you didn't have much of a choice either way.

"Yay!" they shouted, causing you and Deidara to sweat-drop once more. Emirii, you, Saara, and Deidara all started for the base once more. Akasana stayed behind, scanning the trees, trying to look for something obviously not there, the feeling of uneasiness overwhelming.

"Akasana, hurry up!" called Deidara, bringing Akasana back to the world. She ran to catch up with the group and began to happily chatter away about the party with her friends, the feeling of uneasiness never letting up...


	12. Part 12

"PAAAAAAAAAARTAAAYY!" Saara and Emirii shouted as the pulled streamers across the walls, columns, and banisters of an empty room in the base. They were bright and neon colored, adding some life to the bland white walls. Akasana laughed as she tied balloons down, placing them in various places around the room.

"Hey, guys, we need to get more food. Apparently, someone thought it was funny to stock the pantry with gross organic food..." Akasana glared at Deidara, who was currently smirking an evil smirk. "____, wanna come?"

"Huh? Oh...sure..." You looked at the three girls, still in disbelief about how they could be in the Akatsuki. You still had no idea why you were here, too.

Emirii linked arms with you after she had taken off her cloak. "You don't want to go into town with that on; ruins the evil people rep."

You took off your cloak. Saara put on a purple beanie and took out a duck shaped coin purse, while Akasana put on a black baseball cap ((they have these? Now they do!)) and put a black wallet in her pocket. Emirii had a huge smile plastered on her face as she pulled on a lime green fedora and stuffed some money in her pockets. These girls really were weird.

"Umm...where exactly are we going?" You asked, being pushed out the door.

"I'm thinking Suna. We haven't seen our cousins in a while..." Saara replied, waltzing through the forest.

"Ooh, cousins!" Akasana cried happily. "This means Shinji....and Derran...and Yumi...!"

"Aww, I miss them so much~!" Emirii sighed.

"They don't know you're in the Akatsuki?" you questioned, looking at them in disbelief.

"Well...only Yumi does...but that's because..." Akasana started to reply, only to be cut off by Koske, who had appeared by nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koske asked coldly.

"Suna; why do you care?" Emirii said, not in her usual chipper voice.

"Just making sure you're not telling her things you shouldn't be..." He stared at you with a cold look in his eyes, just like Itachi's...

Emirii and Koske stared at each other for a while, Emirii with a look of sadness in her eyes. "What happened to you, Koske?" she asked under her breath.

Koske disappeared into the trees without a sound. Emirii continued to walk, now with her oh so famous smile on her face. Her eyes were still sad.

"Emi..." you begin to say, Saara and Akasana shushing you. They shake their heads and run to catch up with their friend.

"Don't mind Koske, Emirii. He'll become himself again..." Whispered Saara soothingly, trying to make Emirii's smile true again.

"Yeah, besides we have to plan the party still, remember? We haven't had one in a while, and Kuzu's gunna be there~" said Akasana while winking, suggessting something. The sparkle started returning to Emirii's eyes.

"Ooooh, Kuzu, Emirii~ You know he would be sad, sorta, to see you like this," continued Saara, smiling. Emirii nodded, her signatur grin reaching her eyes now.

You stayed behind and watched while Saara and Akasana were making their friend smile by doing funny faces or saying random words that made sense only to them.

'Must be fun to have friends that care for you like that...' You thought sadly, still staying a couple feet behind.

"Hey ____! Hurry up, or you'll be left behind," shouted Emirii to you, you noticed she was happy again. Smiling slightly you ran up to them and listened to them talk about what they were going to buy.

_"______! Get over here, bitch!" his faint voice growing louder and louder. You were crying, but you didn't know why. Your eyes were closed and it was cold, really, really cold. The world felt like it stopped spinning and you were caught in the horrible afterthoughts of once was._

"______!!!! I said to GET OVER HERE." his words formed a hot cloud around your face and thoughts. You couldn't cry anymore, you couldn't do anything except what he said.

He grabbed your wrists, pulling you towards something. You blinked your eyes open and saw his face. This boy you had known for basically all your life had betrayed you; turned against your whole clan, and made them turn against you. Your village stared at you with hatred and anger in their eyes, but you had no idea why. You tried to wipe your eyes, but more tears started to flow.

Why did they hate you so much?

"Hey, _____?...Are you ok...?" Akasana, Saara, and Emirii looked at you with concerned eyes. They were towering above you.

"H-huh?" you looked around. You were on the floor. "What...happened?"

"You...I don't know...I think you fell..." Akasana explained. "You ok?"

"I'm...I'm fine..." You say, getting up. You swiped a hair out of your face and your eyes were wet. Placing a finger near your eyes, you felt cool tears. Were you crying?


End file.
